The Woman With A Thousand Faces
by Cassidy Smith
Summary: Child actress, Clara Moore, leaves everything behind when she enters college as Sophia Frost from Highmore, Michigan. Now, as an adult, Clara still goes by her false name, but now lives a normal life as a forensic scientist at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. However, everything hangs in the balance when her past sneaks up on her in the most terrifying of way possible.


Pulling open the glass door, I took a shaky breath. There was nothing quite like the smell of strong coffee and super glue; a mixture that most people found odd and repugnant, but I don't think there is a better smell on this earth. At least not one that I've found yet.

But, there was also nothing more addicting than starting a new job. The people and places and all the challenges that came with it. The pounding in my chest forced a smile on my red lips. The oval glasses resting on my nose slide down, forcing me to readjust them.

"Ma'am?" The brunette behind the security desk spoke up, "Can I help you?"

"Sorry," scrambling through my shoulder bag, I searched for my ID, "Sophia Frost, Lab Nine."

The brunette lit up, "That's right. The new girl." Pointing down the right hallway, she giggled, "Down the hall. It's the second door on the left."

"Thanks." I flashed a quick peace sign before heading on my way. I listened to the muffled voices that spoke behind closed glass doors. The only noise I focused on was the clicking of the heels I chose to wore.

I stepped through the glass door that was now my very own lab and sighed, allowing my shoulders to drop. Although I loved new jobs, there was only one thing I hate more than anything and that was introductions. All those silly little questions people ask, that in the long run don't actually mean much to anyone.

Even as a child I despised those questions. Where are you from? What are your hobbies? No one really cared about the answers, they only asked out of courtesy. I dropped my bag under the table full of lab equipment and computers. I knew this is where I was meant to be.

A small knock on the door caught my attention. Spinning around, I smiled, "Miss Frost?" A young, raven haired woman asked as she looked up from an evidence bag.

"That's me," I answered, taking a few long strides to get over to her, "what can I do for you?"

"Evidence from Mr. Stokes. Fingerprints and tire treads."

I sighed happily, "I'm so on this." Grabbing the evidence bag, I looked up at the girl, "Thanks, um..."

"Evelyn Lang."

"Thanks, Evelyn." I took her hand in an instant and shook it before she could walk away, "It's nice to meet you."

The girl smiled through her black lipstick, "You as well, Miss Frost."

"Call me Sophie, please. Miss Frost is for my enemies." I laughed, causing the girl to giggle. "I'll see you later." Turning my back to her, I kneeled down and pulled out a pair of blue, over the ear, headphones from my bag.

I plugged my headphones into my phone and hit shuffle on my music. Blasting it louder than I should have, I went to work on the fingerprints and tire treads. I scanned the fingerprint into the computer and allowed AFIS to do her job. After that I did the same thing with the tire tread, only I used different program. But, it didn't take a genius to tell just from the look that I had a motorcycle on my hands.

With the headphones still on, I went on a quest for the break room and the strong coffee I smelled on my way in. I pulled my lab coat tighter to my body as I made my way down the different hallways. Focusing on the music pounding against my eardrums, I tried to ignore the eyes boring into my back.

Ignoring them, I bobbed my head from side to side. The smell of coffee got stronger as I rounded the corner. An easy smile pulled at my lips as I stuck my head in an empty room. A long table sat in the middle with wheeled chairs surrounding it. On one wall it was lined with cabinets and a tall fridge.

However, all I really cared about was the the heavenly machine sitting alone on the countertop full of liquid gold. Breathing a sigh of relief, I drug myself over to the other side of the room. I opened cabinet after cabinet until I found a hidden stash of throw away cups. I could practically already taste the coffee.

A hand grabbed my shoulder causing me to scream and jump around as I ripped my headphones from my ears, "What the actual hell!" I screeched in an octave that I'm sure only dogs could hear.

The raven haired man before me threw up his hands, "Sorry." He spoke quickly, "I didn't mean to scare you." His lips twitched up and down as if he wasn't sure whether he should smile or not.

"Well, it's a little too late for that now isn't it." I felt bad for snapping at the poor guy, but you can't just sneak up on people like that.

"I am sorry." This time he laughed a little.

"Listen, whoever you are, this isn't funny." But even I couldn't help the smile from slipping onto my lips, "I'm Sophie." I held out my hand for him to shake which he did.

"Henry." His smile was so infectious and innocent; somewhat like a child. I liked him and I like very few people these days, "I just wanted to warn you that, that's Greg's special coffee and I'm pretty sure if you take some he'll probably hunt you down."

Looking from the coffee to Henry, I thought about my options. Take the coffee and possibly deal with a crazy co-worker or not take the coffee and have to deal with my tired butt for the rest of the day. Shrugging my shoulders, my choice was perfectly clear, "I think I'll take my chances with this Greg guy."

I poured myself a cup before turning back to the man, "Think I can take him, Henry?"

"Definitely."


End file.
